


So That’s What Happened?

by smugPoet



Series: Dear Evan Hansen fics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, dear evan hansen - Freeform, jared is a good boyfriend, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Evan Hansen doesn’t show up for school. At first Jared thinks he just hasn’t seen him yet, or he’s coming in late due to therapy. But he doesn’t come at all, something very usual for the anxious boy. He takes matters into his own hands.





	So That’s What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Dear Evan Hansen fic!!! Ive been wanting to write some kleinsen for a while but never had and good ideas!
> 
> This was the prompt sent to me:
> 
> Hello! Could you either do a kleinsen or boyf riends (preferably Kleinsen) where evan/michael don't show up to school so jared/Jeremy goes to his house only to find him sick and delirious?

Jared looked down at his sneakers as he walked down the hall. He’d normally be with Evan, but he hadn’t shown up to school yet. So, he was walking down the hall, alone, making his way to the cafeteria to sit for a few minutes before the homeroom bell rang.

He sat playing on his phone for a few minutes before he felt someone flick the back of his head. He whipped around to see Zoe snickering behind him, while Alana was visibly trying not to laugh. 

“Was that really necessary?” Jared huffed. 

“Well, I mean. You’re sitting here by yourself, and Evan isn’t here to stop me. So yes,” Zoe said, making her way around to the other side of the table and sitting down.

“Where is Evan anyway?” Alana asked as she sat down next to Zoe. 

“I dunno. Probably therapy. Or maybe he missed the bus,” Jared said, attempting to provide reasons not only to Alana, but to himself. Just to assure himself Evan was okay.

“You mean you haven’t talked to him today?” Alana asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, yes. I mean. I tried to text him. He just hasn’t answered me. Maybe he’s busy. Or his phone’s dead,” Jared said, his foot beginning to tap on the floor.

“Hm. Okay well. Just see if he answers you. Or see if he comes in later I guess.” Just as Alana had finished speaking, the bell rang, telling students to make their way to their homeroom. She pulled on Zoe, who had turned around to talk to some jazz friends. Jared waved to them as he picked up his bag and headed for his first class.

Jared’s day dragged on without Evan. Sure he missed him, but he also had a feeling in his gut that something was off. It’d been a while since Evan had any “accidents” but Jared wasn’t one to take chances. He slid his phone out of his pocket and shot another text. 

 

To Tree Boy (Ev): Hey, dude. Where are you?

 

He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, knowing that Evan didn’t like worrying people. There was no reply. 

 

To Tree Boy (Ev): I’m coming over to your house after school, if that’s okay. 

Even if it’s not I’m still coming. 

You can’t stop me. 

 

He slid his phone back into his pocket and looked at the clock. 12:04. Two more hours. And then he’d see Evan. But he still couldn’t manage to focus on his pre-calc work. 

After the final bell rang, Jared walked as briskly as possible down the halls and through the parking lot. After a whole day and not a single text from Evan, Jared was afraid something had happened to him. He tossed his bag into his car and slid into the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Jared mumbled as his car stalled, before finally starting up. 

Jared pulled into the Hansen’s driveway and parked his car. He noticed that Heidi’s car wasn’t there, which was pretty typical for a Wednesday. He loved Heidi, but he knew she was at work a lot. She often told him how grateful she was that he was there for Evan, and though Jared usually played it off, he liked having her approval. 

Jared grabbed the spare key from underneath a small flower pot on the window, and without knocking, unlocked the door and walked inside. The initial quiet scared him, but upon listening closer, he heard a soft clanking from the room over. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

“Evan?” Jared asked, almost in surprise when he saw him sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Oh! Hi Jared!” Evan said, a bright smile on his face. His mood didn’t seem to be affected by the awful quality of his voice. Jared, waved slightly, still confused. Evan was still wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, things he’d wear to bed. He was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, his hair still tousled as if he’d just woken up.

“Evan, what the fu-“

“Why didn’t you tell me you were picking me up?”

“Picking you up?” Jared asked, but Evan didn’t seem to notice. 

“I would’ve gotten up earlier. God, I’m sorry, now we’re gonna be late and-“ Jared cut Evan off. 

“Okay, what? Late? Evan what the hell are you talking about?” Evan looked at Jared incredulously before snorting a laugh. 

“School? Where else would we be going?” Jared started at Evan, dumbfounded. Was this some sort of elaborate prank? It could be, but that wasn’t like Evan. 

“I don’t know if you know this, but it’s almost three in the afternoon,” Jared said, impatiently tapping his foot on the tile floor. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Evan asked, sincerely perplexed. “No. No, it’s- no we have to go to school right? Is this a joke? Haha, funny, Jared,” Evan said, anxiously fidgeting while Jared stared at him with a serious look. 

“What the fuck? You don’t show up at school, you don’t answer my texts all day, and now this? What the hell is going on, Evan?” Jared was now a mixture of anger and worry. He didn’t mean to be curt with Evan, but worrying made him feel vulnerable, and feeling vulnerable made him frustrated. He made his way over to the kitchen table where Evan was sitting. Evan’s eyes had taken on a glassy look, and the poor kid looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Jare, I really don’t understand,” Evan said backing his chair up to stand. But the moment he stood up, his knees gave out. Jared was there in an instant, holding Evan’s body up on his chest. He audibly gasped at the heat coming off of Evan’s body. 

“Jesus Christ, Ev. You’re a fucking furnace,” Jared sighed, shifting a half conscious Evan in his arms to make their way over to the couch. 

Once Evan was set on the couch, realization sunk in and Jared began to panic. 

“Okay. Okay,” He whispered to himself. “Uhh. Definitely a thermometer. Maybe some water? Um, medicine. But he can’t take anything until he wakes up and-“ he cut himself off. “Shit, Jared. Get it together, man.” He huffed sharply before walking off to locate a thermometer. 

When Evan came to, Jared piped up immediately and was at his side in an instant. 

“Holy fuck, Ev, don’t do that to me,” Jared sighed, ruffling Evan’s hair. 

“What?” Evan rasped as he managed to sit up before coughing painfully into his shoulder. “What happened?” 

“Dude, you’re sick. You’ve got a fever of like a hundred two,” Jared said once again trying to remain nonchalant. 

“Mm. I feel awful,” Evan whined, burying his face in Jared’s shoulder. 

“I figured,” Jared sighed, gently putting a hand on Evan’s back. “You gotta take some meds, okay?” Evan sniffled and gently nodded. Jared pulled away before reaching for the box on the night stand. He pulled out a blister packet of pills and handed them to Evan. “Shit. I forgot water. I’ll be right back.”

Evan was left sitting in the couch holding the unopened pills, which he assumed had been given to him to open. So, which shaking hands, he attempted to pop open the foil on the packet, but to no avail. He continued to push on the foil, getting increasingly more frustrated, and by the time Jared came back he was on the verge of crying again. 

“I have the wat- woah, holy shit, Ev, what’s wrong?” Jared said, noticing the frustrated tears and walking over to where Evan was sitting on the couch. Jared saw the dented packet in Evan’s shaking hand.

“M-my hands are too shaky to open it,” Evan said, voice wavering.

“Ah, fuck, I’m sorry,” Jared said, gently taking the pack from Evan. He opened them and handed them back, along with the glass of water and softly kissed his forehead. After Evan had downed the pills, Jared sat next to him on the couch, and pulled him into his chest. “Go back to sleep, Ev,” Jared said. Evan nodded gently and dozed back off. 

An hour later Evan blinked awake, noticing he was still in Jared’s arms. 

“Hey,” Evan rasped. 

“Hey,” Jared echoed. “Your fever went down,” Jared said feeling around Evan’s face. 

“Mm. Why are you in my house again?” Evan asked. 

“Oh,” Jared laughed. “Yeah. So. You didn’t show up to school today, so I decided to come over here and see what the deal was.”

“Why don’t I remember you coming in?” Evan asked, severely confused. 

“You were delerious, I guess. You thought I’d come over to pick you up for school. You hadn’t even realized it was 3 in the afternoon,” Jared said laughing softly. 

“Oh,” Evan said, blushing with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault. Dude, you were so out of it, for a second I thought you might be on acid.”

“Jare, I’d never do drugs,” Evan sighed. 

“Yeah I know! That’s how zoned you were,” Jared snickered. 

“Okay okay,” Evan sighed. “Was it funny?” He asked, completely out of the blue. 

“Well I mean. I guess? In the moment I was freaking out, but I mean looking back, it’s kinda funny.” 

“Cool. Can we watch a movie?” Evan asked, changing the subject. 

“Absolutely. No documentaries though. I swear to god if I have to learn one more thing today I’ll spontaneously combust.” 

“It’s physically impossible to spontaneously comb-“

“What did I say about learning?” Jared said, cutting Evan off. 

“Sorry,” Evan said laughing and burying his head in Jared’s chest. 

“You’re really something, Hansen,” Jared laughed.


End file.
